


white lips, pale face

by selinipainter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IMPORTANT: consider this, if your OTP was the couple in the cute ass after surgery video, who would be the one high on meds that doesn’t recognize the other but still thinks they’re the most gorgeous thing they’ve ever seen.</p><p>(prompt from <a href="http://valkyromanov.tumblr.com/post/104068793486/bellemyblake-the-staged-inadequacy">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	white lips, pale face

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the song comes from Ed Sheeran's A Team. But it has nothing to do with this story. Except for the drugged up bit, which kinda inspired this title.

“It’s gonna be so funny!”

The light’s a bit too bright and the room’s a bit too white. Mmm, hospital maybe? Clarke doesn’t know. Hangover of the year, possibly the decade. There’s a kid with goggles, um lab goggles maybe standing by the door, waving a camera around. Where is she?

“The hospital, princess,” someone says from her right. Woah, hello hangover.

“You really shouldn’t call me that, Bella – Bella’s gonna be so mad,” she sees the kid giggle at this. He almost falls to the floor until his friend holds him up.

“Oh god, that’s some really good stuff,” he wheezes as his friend wrestles him out. “No, Monty, I NEED TO SEE THIS.”

The voice at her side whispers thanks to some god or the other. She somehow turns over to look at him and oh, hello sailor. “Holy shit. You are… really hot. Like wow, don’t let Octavia see you please. Or Bell’s gonna be mad again. No wait, Lincoln might be madder. Is that even a word? Madder? But ok, Lincoln would be the madder one.”

Mr Perfect carefully hands her a glass of water, “Clarke, meds.”

“Are you my nurse? Because goddamn, I might need to get sick more often. Don’t tell my boyfriend though, that I said you are hot. I mean he would get jealous and might beat you up. And you are too hot to be beaten up.”

“You could say that. And it was surgery. By the way, who’s Lincoln?”

“Octavia’s boyfriend. Fiancé – to – be. I don’t know, it’s complicated,” she says as he drops tablets on her hand.

"What?"

"You know, fiancé, rings and I do and whatever. Do you think Bell will ask me one day? I think I might though. Because he can't plan anything. Others plan and it works a bit till it fails, he just skips three steps ahead to epic fail. Yeah, I'll ask him."

He clenches his hands, breathes deeply, "Just take the medicine."

The medicine is really bitter. Why do adults get horrible medicine while kids get all those fruit flavoured ones? It would be nice to have some that tasted like vanilla cookies.

“Vanilla cookies, babe?”

“They are nice and warm and smell so nice. Not as nice as Bella -  my. Yes! Bellamy, he is the best. Like cookies and books and I love him a lot. Like so much, because cookies and books are awesome. But not as much as Bellamy but oh my god! You can’t tell him I told you that!”

“Told me what? Hey, get back in to bed! You might rip the stitches, Clarke!”

She swings her legs back in, “I need to hide before Bellamy gets here. Help me hide please, Mr Hot Nurse. Pretty please?”

The guy looks like he wants to laugh or cry or both. Whatever. “Uh why?”

“Bellamy can’t know I love him. I mean, I want to tell him. But he doesn’t know yet and I don’t think he is ready. I mean I tried telling him four times already. And once he kissed me quiet. That was nice. But the other three times, he kinda of caused disasters to escape. As if he wasn’t a walking disaster onto himself.”

The guy starts laughing then and she can’t help it. He looks good, laughing or brooding, Clarke wishes she could look good too. But she turns red and her nose crunches up in this really ugly way when she laughs.

“Can I draw you? Because you are really pretty, pretty hot, I mean. But pretty too. Whatever. Can you get my boyfriend for me? Because he knows where my sketching stuff is and I need that to draw you. Can you find the idiot for me? I don’t where he is. He should be here, the moron. Can you find him, he’s the idiot who hasn’t brushed his hair in three days and wears these stupidly hot plaid shirts. I think I am going to sleep now, just get him for me won’t you?”

Sleep’s real good and nice. But what’s better is the press of lips to her forehead, “Love you too, princess.”

 

 

(Three years later, Clarke will swear up and down that the wine stain on her wedding gown was Bellamy’s fault. “Semantics really, Raven.”

“Yeah, because he was the one who stole his own wine cup and tried to chug it down like tequila.”

“Semantics. He was the one who got hold of that stupid drugged conversation! And got Monty to put it in the video,” she said, scrubbing furiously at the stain.

Raven stilled her hands, “Griffin, nothing is getting it out. Just go out there, enjoy the wedding night. O’s probably the only one who has got the best shot at saving this.”

“Enjoy the wedding week, you mean. Now, pray do me a favour and escort me back, o noble liege.”

Raven bowed low, “It would be my honour. And there are some things I don’t need to know.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it is OOC, except I thought it was from Clarke's POV and she is high to her gills, so it kinda caused a bit of ditziness. And to be honest, this is my first time writing fluff ack.
> 
> Comments are really, really appreciated. :)
> 
> (Because this is my first time writing for the fandom and first time writing in months and months.) Thank you for reading and of course, I do not own these characters at all.


End file.
